Snowdrift: The Adventures of Ozzy and Family
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: A look into the life of how Ozzy came to be
1. Origins of the 5 Part 1

Hey guys ShowdownDewott/Dewottthesniper here with the origin story for Ozzy and his siblings. The first five chapters will each tell a tale for each sibling, then Chapter 6 begins an arc, which usually will last a minimum 10 chapters and at maximum 30 chapters. Anyways, let's commence with Ozzy and how his Primal powers came to be.

 _ **Ozzy**_

Today was a rough one for Joe and I, we had begun the final fight against Team Aqua and already we were tiring out quickly, especially Fatkip as he was our primary fighter to handle all the Golbat and Mightyena.

"Incoming Sharpedo!" yelled Alpha,she was the aviator of our small coalition and younger adopted sister. She was an expert mechanic and great lookout, just not the best in combat. The Sharpedo came charging in with Ice Fang, forcing me to step in and block with a potent X-Scissor, which thankfully stopped it dead in it's tracks. I immediately engaged to shark in a long range duel, Scald vs Water Pulse as were our choice weapons until Cynder, my other and older adopted sister fired her signature Shock Wave attack at the Sharpedo, which jolted him good. Cynder was always considered the gutsy badass of the group, She often lead the charge in battle, including the battle at Mt. Chimney and the Gym Battle against Tate and Liza. Fatkip was my adopted brother for the Hoenn adventures and considered Joe's ace in the hole. Already having proven himself in many battles, from sweeping Roxanne and Watson to going toe to toe with Winona's Altaria to fighting Maxie's Camerupt in a test of strength. He even taught me that raw offense wasn't always the best strategy, hence why I prefer to study my opponent up close in the first clash, then exploit the weakness in order to win, though I will admit, its flawed, which lead to me getting destroyed by Watson's Electrike, Flannery's Torkoal and Shelly's Walrein.

As we continued deeper and deeper into the Cave of Origin, the number of Aqua Grunts only increased until we encountered Shelly and Matt again. Their Muk and Walrein were out already, grinning smugly as Fatkip and Cynder took them on 2v2. Mud Bomb and Shock Wave fired at Ice Beam and Gunk Shot and were easily neutralized. I then decided to step in by attacking Walrein with Sacred Sword, something I picked up from watching Keldeo clash with Kyurem in that movie I saw, which effectively knocked Shelly out of the battle, giving Fatkip and Cynder the chance to take out Muk in double team fashion 

"We yield, you may proceed to Archie" said Shelly as she withdrew Walrein and Matt withdrew Muk from battle, allowing passage for us into the bottom chamber of the Cave of Origin, until at last we came face to face with Archie, his Mega Sharpedo and Fatkip already engaging in a brawl. Me and Cynder took on Archie's Crobat and Mightyena, both were annoying to deal with cause of Crobat's speed and Mightyena's Intimidate ability. The fight was an epic slash until finally, Cynder took out Crobat with a well placed Shock Wave, allowing for me to X Scissored the Mightyena good. Joe had Archie cornered until at last, The Blue Orb glowed a vicious sapphire, summoning the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre to the cave chamber.

This forced everyone in our group that start the fight against the behemoth. Fatkip and Cynder were on offense, putting me and Alpha on defense in case the leviathan tried to maul our trainer, in which it did, forcing me and Alpha to use Grass Knot and Giga Drain respectively, which barely fazed it. Kyogre bellowed a mighty war cry as a blue glow surrounded the leviathan on all sides.  
"It can't be!" said Fatkip, he knew the threat all too well after fighting Groudon and Maxie inside Mt. Chimney  
"Oh but it is, Kyogre is about unleash it's Primal Reversion on the world! Raising the sea level until nothing is left!" Archie shouted maniacally as Kyogre roared viciously,

it's transformation into the ancient sea beast it was before had completed as the likes of Fatkip,Cynder,Alpha, and Joe attacked the beast (Joe wasnt even in Ki Training around this time). As they foolishly charged, Kyogre had six orbs of concentrated water aimed at them  
"Fire!" yelled Archie, giving Kyogre the go ahead to fire a massive volley of Origin Pulse at the trainer and his companions. It was at this time Ozzy had finally attacked, from behind with Ice Beam, only to witness Joe and the others get blasted away, Joe received the most damage with cracked ribs and a broken arm, he was thrown into the cave wall nearby, putting him on the verge of death and out cold for the remainder of the encounter. Thankfully Fatkip had protected him,Cynder, and Alpha just in time with Protect. Ozzy had seen enough, though his adopted siblings were ok, his best friend was hurt beyond comprehension and his mentor disrespected by evil. In an abnormal rage, Ozzy began rapidly attacking Kyogre with the anger his father and his traitor of a brother possessed, The rage helped him a little, pushing Kyogre back slightly, until Kyogre clamped its mighty jaws down on the right arm of Ozzy. He screamed in agony as his paw was viciously ripped away from him, a moderate amount of blood, cybernetic mesh and mashed bone could be seen. This only angered Ozzy further, a blue light began to envelop the poor Oshawott as it seemed the power was transferred from the godlike Kyogre to the puny Ozzy.

Several Dewott features began growing on Ozzy as Kyogre's symbol briefly flashed above him. With the newfound power and the newly learned Origin Slash, Ozzy rushed right at Archie, slaying him with the slash and shattering the Blue Orb in the process, allowing Kyogre to revert to normal. Kyogre bellowed one last time before diving away out of sight as a cave in commenced. Ozzy, along with his siblings escaped the Cave of Origin, though they had to mourn the loss of Joe in the cave in. With that, Ozzy decided to return to Joe's world to rethink his plan until finally coming across a certain long tailed Oshawott, thus kickstarting his multiversal adventures.

And with that ends the first chapter of Snowdrift. Up next, we dive into the Shadow Horde's ex general, X!  
In the meantime this is Dewott saying this: 

Read!  
Review!  
Reimagine!


	2. Origins of the 5 Part 2

Hello everyone ShowdownDewott/Dewottthesniper here with Chapter 2 of Snowdrift. Today we cover Xavier's finale in the Shadow Horde and how he returned to the side of good. I promise to be faster with XWWF Chapter 9 for those reading on . Anyways lets begin with the rise of Xavier.

 _ **Disclaimer:  
I do not own the companies who make their respective series, only my OCS**_

Xavier looked over his war plans. The plans detailed a massive invasion of his brother Ozzy's lands, The Pine Barrens in its forested glory. The assassin laughed with his comrade, Caliber at the idea of Ozzy surrendering to the Horde. They knew he had found some allies, and we're secretly concerned sbout what he would do. 

"You absolutely sure Operation Eclipse will work? The last plan may have been a success but it ended up with the destruction of General Harx, our most senior official at the hands of your brother, my liege" said Admiral Gavlan, a cybernetic Galvantula with four glowing red eyes. He looked at Xavier with a worried look on his face, He did not want to end up like his Bisharp counterpart, who was slashed apart by Ozzy earlier that year.

"I am sure we will succeed. Though we must warrant caution after Harx's fall. The plan is to send in the Hordelettes first followed by their EX Galvan and Drilto will follow it up with a blitz to Millville. If Ozzy and crew show up, pull a tactical retreat and Caliber and I will handle him" said Xavier, his voice bleeding with wisdom and fear. Drilto, a Shadow Ninjask,and Galvan both nodded and left. "You sure we'll be able to win this one X? I mean I know we won in Cape May before that damn National Guard showed up, but are you really sure?" Caliber said with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'm not sure myself, but that doesn't mean we give in easily to my brother or his allies." Said Xavier, looking at the family photo from 2009 and sighed, He missed his father deep down and regretted the cut that made his mother blind. Soon enough both himself and Caliber were at their usual perch overviewing Millville. They would soon move down into the surrounding forest to join Galvan and Drilto on the frontlines. Ahead of them wa Ozzy, in base form and slashing down Hordelettes left from right.

"Well this is a disaster" said Drito, his midnight blue eyes rolling in sarcasm before receiving glares from Xavier,Caliber, and Galvan. They then made eye contact with their adversary, who was glaring daggers, especially at Xavier for all the crap he had put him through since their parents, Ozai and Stella, disappeared during the height of Hurricane Irene via the Atlantic Ocean's churning rip currents.

Xavier confronted his younger brother, a casual smirk on his darkened face. "Well,well,well. If it isn't my younger brother Oswald" said Xavier in a cocky matter. "Says the Dewott who fails to be an Edgelord at all" retorted Ozzy as he withdrew his scalchop from his abdomen, getting in fighting stance as Xavier did so himself. They began their duel with a few slashes at each other, perfectly countering each other with precision that rivaled Caliber's marksmanship with his rifle. Ozzy began losing ground as Xavier began slashing furiously at him. This was countered when Ozzy fired Ice Beam in his face, blinding Xavier temporarily and allowing Ozzy to knock him to the ground. "It's over Xavier! Yield now!" shouted Ozzy, which was received with a slap from Xavier to Ozzy's face. "Never in a million years, my brother!" said Xavier as he got back up and heald out the Shadow Sacred Diamond.

"With this Diamond, I have become a god amongst Pokemon! And you cant stop me!" said Xavir as he activated his Black Kaioken (Later renamed Demon Burst), upping his own powers by 5. "You think your so high and mighty brother, but you are so fatally wrong!" shouted Ozzy as he ascended to Primal, its light blue aura clashing with the black of the Black Kaioken. With them at their peak of power, they both charged at each other, flinging Ice and Shadow Punches at each other.

At the same time Galvan,Drito, and Caliber engaged Opal,Fatkip, and Cynder in an all out war. Galvan and Fatkip threw Energy Ball and Stone Edge at each other in an attempt to kill each other, Opal and Caliber engaged in a special attack struggle with a Scald and Flamethrower clash, and Drilto and Cynder threw Shock Wave and Aerial Ace at each other, hoping for a knockout. Fatkip did get lucky though, Through the ingenious way of using Mud Sport, which blinded Galvan and caused him to fall off a nearby cliff into a rushing river, never to be seen again. Cynder also defeated Drilto with a lucky hit, frying the bug to ashes. Opal also bested Caliber with her learning Hydro Pump at long last, soaking the fox and forcing him to surrender to her new found power.

"Give up Xavier, your allies have been vanquished!" said Ozzy as he socked him with Ice Punch. Xavier kept fighting, he wasn't gonna stop until he died fighting honorably or he killed Ozzy. With a charged up Ice Punch, Ozzy launched an uppercut of destructive force rivalling that of being blown up by a mine, This sent him flying a few hundred meters into the nearby pond and hitting a rock with his head, knocking him out.

 _ **3 months later…**_

Xavier's vision was fuzzy and as blurry as a 144p video. He looked at where he was and was confused, he was in his bedroom in Joe's house. He sighed and got up and went to grab his cape until searing pain struck his head. He laid back down and wreathed in pain. *He noticed the Shadow Sacred Diamond's power was missing noticeably from with in himself

"That's odd, the power I once had is gone… I guess a fresh start is needed" He sighed as he stared at the family portrait of him,Ozzy,Devon,Yuki, and Owen. A tear ran down his cheek, a solemn reminder of his dark fall. He held it close to his chest and made a promise to himself:  
He would attempt to right his wrongs, no matter how bad he did it.

And thus, Chapter 2 is in the history books. Chapter 3 will handle Devon next. In the meantime this is SD saying this

 _Read!_

 _Review!  
_

 _Reimagine!  
_

See you guys soon enough!


	3. Origins of the 5 Part 3

Hey guys ShowdownDewott/Dewottthesniper here with Chapter 3 of Snowdrift. Today we tackle Devon and his exile in Maine for almost six years. Now this chapter is gonna be dark a little as it will have death and gore mentioned as Devon is gonna have to eat something up there in that wilderness. Anyways let's get this show on the road

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs  
**_

Hurricane Irene was a wicked storm, producing a 10 foot storm surge and 85 mph winds that roared past the summer home of our and Dad had both disappeared into the waves yesterday, striking me with terrible grief for our late father. It wasn't helped by the fact Xavier and Caliber resented Dad ever since the Great Split over a year ago. Yuki also disappeared into some kind of wormhole yesterday. Owen was crying his load of tears over Mom's death, and only Ozzy comforted him, which was sad to see, though X did shed a single tear, which did show he had a little compassion in him left. Though now it was my time for exile, as X had done previously, and I know the perfect place to begin..

 _ **1 month later….**_

It's been a few weeks since I left the Garden State behind and already Im having bad luck, having been chased off a farm by the police after raiding it for food and injuring a calf, alerting the farmer of my presence. Since then I've been re-teaching myself how to fish and gather food like how Father taught back in the camping trip back in 1998. And I'm hoping to reach Maine soon….

(A/N Huge Timeskip incoming…)

 _ **6 years later….**_

It's been quite a long time since I went into exile, and now seems like an excellent time to return home. I've set up a small camp called Rock Mountain on the border with New Hampshire. I've heard reports of Xavier being reformed and wish to see them for myself.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

Devon began his trek back to New Jersey, taking a week to navigate the Mountains before encountering the Hudson river and swimming down towards New York City, avoiding large boats along the way. After entering open sea, Devon turned towards Sandy Hook, landing after a day of surfing and avoiding sharks. He swam again to the Middlesex County Coast and began the trek south to Ozzy's secluded Millville cabin. He would arrive two days later, ready to reunify with family.


	4. Origins of the 5 Part 4

Hello everyone, Dewott here with another chapter for Snowdrift and boy is this gonna get weird as its Yuki's turn in the spotlight and we'll be jumping through the storm of time itself. Im getting on this now after fraternizing with some familiar buddies of mine on something big

Anyways, disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pokemon or other series mentioned in the story, I only own the OCs present in the story

 _Inside the Time Vortex…_

Yuki soared unconsciously in this strange warping loophole of time. She had been warned by Zamasu, a Kai she had encountered years earlier not to enter this area of time, and she couldn't control where she went. The distant cracking of time lightning woke Yuki up just in time as a bolt nearly struck her

"Woah, that was close!" she said as she started to get her bearings in that vortex. She looked around the glowing vortex, a crimson hue around her with the occasional strike of time lightning briefly flashing blue for an impressive violet glow. That could wait as Yuki fiddled with her watch, desperately fiddling with her watch to find the way home until she got a lock on to 6 years in the future.

"Oh crabapples…" she said as her surroundings were distorting crazily, the crimson switching to all kinds of colors before finally, a white flash overtook Yuki and she plummeted down into a reservoir. Seconds later Yuki came ashore, coughing up water as she did before to take in the unfamiliar surroundings

"Where the heck am I? I know I landed in 2017, but where did I land?" She asked herself before looking at an iconic sight not too far away, the Hollywood Sign gleaming in the Southern California sunshine. "Im in Hollywood from the looks of it. I best head east and find a train station and get to New Jersey from there." Yuki said as she walked into the foothills, unsure of what to think as she trekked into the foothills of Southern California.

Yuki soon found the train station on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and began her trek home, she knew she couldn't stay on all the way. So her plan was to get to Topeka and hop on an Amtrak to Chicago, then get a shuttle bus to Philadelphia, where she could hop into the Delaware River and swim it to Trenton, where she could get the info from Joe and his family and make her way towards Ozzy and the others.

"Lets hope this works" she said as she snuck into a mail car, unsure of her future as the train started up with a loud beep and began to take off. Yuki watched everything go by in under a week, already in Topeka and getting on the Amtrak she planned to find and hop aboard. The journey to Chicago was much quicker then anticipated as she got there in a few hours. She then boarded the shuttle bus, quietly thinking back to a few years ago. Was Ozzy dead? Was Xavier and Caliber dark lords still? Would Devon return from exile? Was Owen alive and a slave of X? And were her parents alive, Her badass father Ozai and loving mother, Stella. All these thoughts plagued her mind as she rode, occasionally getting off to eat and do business. Eventually she was in South Philly, right across from the Battleship New Jersey and Camden. "Here goes…" Yuki said before diving into the Delaware River, its refreshing industrial-naturized scent bringing her back to focus and on to her goal. She swam nonstop towards Trenton until at last climbing the Trenton Makes, The World Takes bridge that connected Bridge Street to Morrisville and Trenton equally. She then walked the rest of the way, crossing RT 129 and heading east towards Chambers Street. She eventually got to the house and walked, receiving a hug from Joe, who began to tell her what happened in those six years, shocked to hear of Devon's return, Ozzy being alive and well, Xand Caliber returned to the light, Ozzy meeting his first crush in Opal, the revelation of Burgundy, and the massive group split between Oz and his recent friends. "This is a lot to take in.." Yuki whimpered, her head spinning from all this info.

Yuki would set back out towards Ozzy,X,Devon, and Owen, all four of them were in the woods in and around Millville and they needed her. Almost like clockwork she retraced her path from Philly to Trenton and swam further to Salem County, entering the Union Lake River and following it north until she found a cabin on the north side of the lake, where her 4 brothers, her niece, and Opal all waited for her with a joyous greeting on their faces. This reunion would bring the siblings back to full strength as the sun set down on that fateful evening

And that is how Yuki found her way home…

 _To be Continued with Owen_

That was the fasted Ive typed this kind of story up. This is Dewottthesniper/ShowdownDewott saying this

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!  
Tune in next time for the conclusion of the Origins Arc of Snowdrift!


	5. Origins of the 5 Part 5

Hello everyone, Dewott here with Snowdrift Chapter 5. Finally we get to Owen as this part covers his training with Fatkip (Fredrick) and his eventual first fight with the venomous Venice, who will play a bigger role later on.

Pine Barrens, NJ

Owen was deep in thought, he and Fred were training to give Owen some Electrical resistance after he had lost to his nephew, Kawaraiu in a duel. He mainly wanted to be able to discipline his nieces and nephews and be on par somewhat with Yuki and Devon. He flung mud at Fred, who did the same

"I swear Fred, this has been the best training I've had in awhile" Owen said as he dusted himself off.

"Same here, Owen" said Fred as he got up. They then continued their clash, Iron Tail clashing until Owen began shaping some mud, forming a sledgehammer while Fred charged up Ice Punch. They then engaged, leading to a brief boom and Owen getting sent flying, his eyes all swirly

"Owen! You ok?" Fred said as he rushed over to the poor Oshawott across from him

"Hot wings…" he said before blacking out

A certain Chespin watched and waited, this was Venice, a member of the Black Claw Clan and an enemy to Oz and his siblings. He was a consistent pushover to the likes of Xavier,Ozzy, and even Devon. Though Yuki and Owen struggle with his grass and poison typing.

"Time to say goodnight, Mud Warrior" he said as he jumped Fred with Vine Whip and choked him

"Gaagharghh! Owen!" cried Fred before fainting from the chokehold. This was enough for Owen to snap out of his blackout.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" said Owen as he fired Ice Beam right in Venice's face, who jerked away from Fred and screamed, his face covered in burning frost before running away, tripping along the way as Owen got Fred back up and cleaned off.

"Another threat, another day" Owen remarked as the sun dipped below the tree line

And that is the end of the Origins Arc, Snowdrift will begin Arc 2 in October

This is Dewott, signing out

Read

Review

Reimagine


End file.
